


Misstreen/Thrissy Drabble

by timelord_squad (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelord_squad
Summary: Wrote some OTP based drabble :3
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Misstreen/Thrissy Drabble

The Doctor lay in bed, contemplating random subjects that were on her mind. Oblivious to the fact Missy was still awake, she began voicing them. Her concerns about the TARDIS’s broken chameleon circuit etc. Missy suddenly flipped over and hit the Doctor’s stomach with her cushion. 

“Oi!” The Doctor coiled into a ball.

Missy returned a playful smirk and turned back to her side.

“We have a problem!” The Doctor slipped into the console room as blaring red lights and alarms sounded behind her.

“Let me guess, you caused it?” Missy questioned, casually flipping through a magazine. 

The blond hesitated. “Possibly.”

In the kitchen, the Doctor was struggling to retrieve a mug from a top shelf.

“Do you need me to get it for you?” Missy purred.

The Doctor gasped. “How dare you insult the vertically challenged!” 

Missy laughed and swished her hips. “Okay then.”

As she walked towards their bedroom, she heard the Doctor let out a defeated sigh. 

“Help meeee.” She whined.

“Are you... blushing?” Missy asked.

“What, no.” The Doctor replied.

“Did  I  get the ever-stoic, hardcore, totally amazing Doctor to  blush ?”

“No.. it’s... it’s the cold.” The Doctor muttered.

“Huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you “ your face is adorable and I bet the rest of you is too ?” Missy cooed.

The Doctor’s face went even more crimson and her voice cracked. “N-no.”

The Doctor’s face was dead serious. 

“I have to get something off my chest..” she paced the console room.

Missy crossed her fingers behind her back. 

“Is it your shirt? I hope it’s your shirt please...” she whispered.

The Doctor yelped as she tumbled downstairs.

Missy ran forward and caught her. “I think you just,”

They stared at each other breathlessly. 

“Fell for me.” Missy mumbled.

“Put me down.” The Doctor tutted.

The Doctor walked hurriedly towards the fam in the kitchen. She looked noticeably disheveled.

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff.”

Missy strolled by, also disheveled and grinning smugly. 

“I’m stuff.”

“Wait, you would take a bullet for me?” Missy asked, cheeks flushing.

“I would do anything for you sweetie..” the Doctor stared into her eyes lovingly.

“Except eat a pear, those things are nasty.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more, I’ve written a part 2 so check it out on my account 👐🏻


End file.
